


Little Big Spoon

by SubaruBlue



Series: Mornings Are the Best [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Sleeping Naked, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be read with any Dante, fluff and comfort, please apologize to your teeth for me for all this fluff, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubaruBlue/pseuds/SubaruBlue
Summary: Sometimes, Dante lets you be the big spoon.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Mornings Are the Best [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Little Big Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just some tooth-rotting fluff and comfort on a lazy morning, featuring you and Dante.

Waking up in your boyfriend’s bed was quickly becoming a regular thing. You hardly ever slept at your own place anymore and to be honest, why would you want to? You were a cuddler; he was a cuddler. It was a win-win situation. Not to mention the _fun_ stuff that led up to said cuddling.

This morning was no different save for one exception: the warmth that was usually at your back was missing. Not entirely missing of course, but just enough that you knew Dante was still in bed, he just wasn’t holding you like usual.

You slowly opened your eyes, taking in the dim, early morning light peeking through the gap in the curtains. You stretched a little, being careful as to not wake Dante still sleeping on the other side of the bed. Rolling over quietly, your gaze settled on his bare back in front of you. Apparently, at some point in the night, he must have rolled over himself and turned away from you. _That’s unusual._

A mischievous idea popped into your mind at that moment, bringing you to full awareness. _When opportunity knocks, always open the door,_ you thought to yourself as you grinned.

You wondered briefly if he’d let you get away with it. You knew he much preferred spooning you; you were just the right size for it. At least that was his excuse. But you were certain there was more to it than that.

You figured part of it had to do with the fact that he’d suffered a lot of loss in his life. It was a comfort for him; his way of trying to (maybe subconsciously) hold onto what he had so he didn’t suffer that loss again. Your mischievous grin softened at that thought and your heart ached a little for him. Even big, tough, half-devil demon hunters needed love too.

Decision made, you did your best to discreetly scoot closer to his back without waking him. Though you supposed it wouldn’t really matter if he _did_ wake up; this was one battle he wasn’t winning. You were determined to give the man some comfort and love, just like you knew he wanted even though he’d never voice it out loud. 

He shifted slightly when you sidled right up to him and you froze, sucking in a breath. You stayed stock still, barely daring to breathe, lest he wake up. There were a few minutes of you listening to his deep breathing before you felt it was safe enough to move again.

Slowly, gently, you pressed your body against his strong back. _So far, so good._ You slotted yourself against him, curling your legs up under him so that his bare ass was nestled against your equally naked thighs. It was a bit awkward as he was so much bigger than you; your head barely reached the top of his shoulders this way. You couldn’t resist the opportunity before you and stretched up a bit to plant a kiss on the nape of his neck as you wrapped your arm around his torso. He groaned at that and you knew he was now in the process of becoming aware of his surroundings.

You brought the arm you were laying on up to pillow your head since there wasn’t much else you could do with it. There was no way you’d be able to slip it under his heavy weight. You weren’t sure you’d want to anyway as you thought about the tingles you’d get from loss of circulation.

He shifted again, more insistent this time, and you quickly realized he was trying to turn over. Your grip around his body tightened and you refused to relent your hold on him. He stopped then suddenly, and you could barely make out him turning his head to peer over his shoulder at just what you were doing.

“Just try it. I dare you.” you spoke before he could say anything, your voice taking on a challenging, albeit playful tone. You narrowed your eyes at him defiantly to further convey your determination.

He chuckled wryly at that. “Good morning to you too, sweetheart.” His voice was laced with a tad of sarcasm and still rough from sleep. You resisted the urge to shiver at how it made you feel. If he knew how it was affecting you, there’d be no stopping him from turning over and getting a repeat of the night before. Not that you’d complain, but you had a plan right now and you were going to see it through, no matter what. When he tried turning onto his back again, you held your ground, pushing back against him to keep him from moving. That had him chuckling again. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“I’m not letting _you_ go, if that’s what you mean.” you shot back.

He let out a breathy laugh at that. There was a brief pause, as if he was assessing the situation he’d suddenly found himself in before coming to a realization. “There’s no winning this for me, is there?” You could see the hint of a wry smile on what you could see of his face.

“What do _you_ think?” you asked coyly, returning his smile with one of your own. You knew you’d won when he huffed and laid his head back down, relaxing once more in your embrace. _Yes! Score for me!_ You paused, though, when you heard him sigh deeply, a resigned sound that you immediately knew had little to do with him losing to you.

Instead you recognized it for what it was; a sign that he was tired. Not in the sleepy sense, but rather in the ‘life is hard and I need a pick me up’ sense. That little ache in your heart was back again. _He needed this._ You snuggled up even closer to him then, pressing your bare chest against his back as closely as you possibly could.

You felt the rumble of his quiet chuckle at that before you heard it. You kissed his back, laying your cheek against it after, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. “Just enjoy it. Let me love on _you_ for once,” you whispered, gently smoothing your hand up and down his chest. The warmth he radiated had you sighing yourself, content to enjoy this lazy morning in bed spooning _him_ this time.

Dante said nothing in return, but you felt him relax even more, almost sinking into the mattress underneath him. “See?” you teased him a bit, “Not so bad, is it?”

You couldn’t see the contented look on his face, but you could hear it in his voice, all the same when he spoke, “No. No it isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody give this man some love. (I VOLUNTEER!!)
> 
> I sometimes spoon my husband like this and while he’d never say it out loud, I know he secretly likes it.


End file.
